Feels Sooo Good To Be Bad
by EroticFireFox
Summary: Shortly after escaping Naraku's dungeon,Kagome begins to have explicit dreams of Naraku that she cant control or remember. Her heart is quickly becoming consumed by Naraku's new scheme & The inu gang are finding it harder to wake her each time she sleeps. The miko is torn between 2 new lovers, a rival & a new ally.Will she stick to the good or turn to the bad Sess/Kag,Nar/Kag


"Turn Over" His Deep voice softly demanded in her ear. It was oddly smooth as silk yet rugged, and carried a familiar hint of wickedness that always sent her on edge. "Yes master" the small miko happily obliged.  
Her doe like blue eyes glazed over as if in a trance.

Dark crimson pools flashed with approval as she rolled onto her back, spreading her legs to show him the treasure hidden between. Naraku licked his suddenly parched lips with a knowing smirk.  
"My Freaky little bitch in heat" , the spider hanyou teased. He slowly ran a clawed finger down the juicy folds of her lips, enjoying the way they glistened with her own sweet and sticky coating. " I love the way your body begs for my attention."

"For _your_ attention?" Kagome repeated with a mischievous grin. "How can you be so sure?" Naraku growled lowly causing a blissful sigh to escaped her lips from the light vibrations of his chest as he pressed against her." Don t be foolish woman. You and I both know no other male is capable of pleasing you like me." He boasted. "You're my pet, a little sex toy for me to use how ever I please and you love it ."

Kagome gasped as Naraku seductively flicked his tongue across the shell of her ear. His enormous hardened length pressing against her awaiting womanhood, parting the lips with its thickness. " Don't you, Kagome?" He softly purred. The corners of Kagome s lips tilted into a small smile as she gazed into his lust filled eyes. She opened her mouth to reply when ...

* * *

"Oi Wench! Get the Hell up!" A familiar Voice yelled in her ear causing the young woman to jolt out of her sleep and smash into a extremely annoyed dog eared hanyou .

"Inuyasha? "The miko blinked in confusion, the last traces of her dream fading completely fading from her mind. "What are you - "She glanced around to see every one in camp staring at her with worried eyes.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"What's going on," The hanyou spat " is you calling out that bastard's name in your sleep and refusing to wake up!"

Kagome s eyes widened as his brash words quickly registered in her head.

'_Again_?' She thought, feeling her gut twist in shame.

She'd been having dreams about Naraku since she escaped his evil clutches a little over month ago. He had somehow managed to kidnap her during battle, and took her to his lair where she remained for a week before Inuyasha was able to track him down and rescue her.  
She didn t remember anything that happened while she was held captive, but when they saved her she surprisingly didn't have a single scratch and looked healthier than ever.  
Although the others found this strange, every one believed she was fine until the dreams started. Strange dreams where she would thrash and scream then repeatedly call his name out in the middle of the night and forget everything in the morning.

'_ What's Wrong with me_?' She wondered as she watched the hanyou briefly sniff the air around her. His nostrils instantly flared in outrage and he hopped to his feet. A look of hatred swirled deep within his amber eyes.

"We should have just left you where you were." He growled low enough for only her to hear. "maybe you would have been happier if he fucked you to death!"

"OSUWARI! " Kagome s shrill voice screamed as she rose to her feet to angrily stand over the newly formed crater. "OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!"

"How dare you say such a thing! " She blinked repeatedly to hold back the tears as her eyes began to water. "You're such an insensitive asshole, Inuyasha!" She cried.

"Feh!" Inuyasha angrily lifted his head. "You lay there and fantasize about the enemy and you call me a asshole? You fucking Traitor! " He spat .

"Inuyasha ..." Sango softly warned though she couldn t bring herself to look Kagome in the eye due to her own growing feeling of resentment. Everyone knew of the types of dreams she'd been having and they had all began to have mixed feelings about it even though they knew she probably couldn't control it.

"That's enough." She whispered. Miroku placed a comforting hand on the slayer's shoulder , and looked to the arguing pair.

"Inuyasha, We do not know all that happened during the week she was captured, but Lady Kagome was not having these type of dreams until after." The monk spoke calmly despite his small frown of distaste. "We all know deep down this is One of Naraku's new schemes. We must not let ill feelings tear us apart for I fear that is what he wants."

The miko slowly turned back to face the hanyou with a small ounce of hope that their friend's words had reached his heart only to be crushed when he stubbornly turned away from her.  
Her lips quivered as he walked over to the rest of the group, leaving her alone with an overwhelming feeling of sadness.

"If She's supposed to be the shikon miko, a being of purity and light." He mumbled. "Why the hell isn't she trying to at least fight the dark and filthy hold Naraku has on her? If it had been Kikyo, even now in her undead state, she would have NEVER allowed Naraku to taint her with such thoughts!"

Kagome Bowed her head in regret as the depth of his words sunk in. He was right. She was no longer trying to fight Naraku's hold on her. She vigorously tried to in the beginning ,but he d somehow wearied her down then invaded her heart. It was crazy how some one she hated so much could cause her heart to ache and long for him. She didn't even have a clue as to why she was feeling the way she was feeling, because she didn't remember anything. She just knew she felt his strong need for her coursing through every inch of her body with such intensity it sometimes hurt.

_' Its just not fair' _The miko thought.

When his presence was near, her mind and heart constantly battled each other . One literally begged her to run full force into his warm awaiting embrace while the other reminded her that he was Naraku, their sworn enemy, the one who had caused so much pain and suffering to others How could she care for some one so foul ?

Kagome quietly sighed finally allowing a tear to fall.

"Sorry I'm not Kikyo." She apologized shocking the group into silence with the honesty laced within her words.

They found themselves unable to stop her as she packed her things and prepared to leave.  
" I'm going home." She mumbled over her shoulder without sparing them a glance." The well isn't that far away so I should get their fine on my own."

With that said the miko left, disappearing into the morning sun.

* * *

Well that's the first Chapter :-) Plz review & let me know how you like it so far! Thanx


End file.
